


Pregnancy Libido

by astradanvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt, exhausted!Alex, pregnant!Astra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 02:30:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7783291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astradanvers/pseuds/astradanvers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex has fled to Cat and Kara's beach house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pregnancy Libido

Alex slips her key into the lock of the beach house, she promised she’d only use the key in case of emergencies. She sighs, this classifies. As quietly as possible she moves through the house, heading for the super secret, DEO installed, lead lined safe room.

“Alexandra,” Cat’s voice says, “that key -” before she can continue, Alex has covered her mouth with her hand and pulls her bodily through the door of the safe room, sealing it behind them. “Alex, what the hell are you doing?”

The younger woman is busy pulling up camera feeds, “There,” she says, pointing to one of the images in the line of screens, “Please don’t tell her where I am,” she pleads, “for a few hours at least.”

“What’s going on, Alex?” Cat asks, clearly concerned now, “Are the two of you fighting?”

“I wish,” Alex mutters tiredly. “My wife is suffering from severe hormonal symptoms.” She meets Cat’s eyes, “I haven’t had more than two hours sleep in four days that she hasn’t woken me up, demanding sex.”

Cat chuckles, “Now you understand why I built this room.” She glances to the camera, ensuring Astra is gone, “I’ll try for five hours but I make no promises.”

Alex throws her arms around Cat, “You are a godsend, Catherine Grant. Thank you.” Before Cat can blink she’s dived into the bed in the room and already fallen asleep.

“Kryptonian pregnancy libido,” Cat mumbles, “who knew that would send Badass Alexandra Danvers into hiding.”

**Author's Note:**

> General Danvers: Astra is pregnant and exhausting alex with her libido


End file.
